Silent Betrayal
by Tatum-01
Summary: Tesslynn is a senior in her highschool. She's the school photographer and catches more things than most. But one day something happens that changes everything and makes her start looking deeper into everything around her. 1st story plz read :
1. Chapter 1

The instant message came through making a light sound from Tesslynn Healm's HP laptop. She sat down in her chair and read the IM. It was from her friend, Krystal Kladwell. Tesslynn and Krystal had been friends since they were thirteen years old. They bumped into each other at school, Tesslynn was taking pictures like always for a volleyball game going on between some of the guys and girls from school. They had found out they had similiar intrists so decided to keep in touch. Tesslynn was a seventeen year old, 5'5 teen. Her black hair went to the middle of her back which had always been straight. She had hazel eyes, fair skin and she was slightly average. She looked at the IM on the internet page and sighed.

KK01: Hey Tess! Hows everything going?

The IM was normal for Krystal. She always didn't wait for a responce before adding a question. Tesslynn thought about giving her honest respond, which would be, the same as before...nothing's changed but instead she decided to change that.

TessHealm: Really great!

As soon as she pressed send she knew it wouldn't be believable.

KK01: Tess...what's going on now? Photo's messed up in the printer again?

TessHealm: No...it's not that...

KK01: Then what is it? You know I can always tell when something is wrong miss quiet.

Tesslynn looked at the screen for a few moments then glanced down. She wished a phone call would be easy enough...but that would never be possible. She always wished she could speak outloud...but instead she was born mute. She wondered if that would ever get her in trouble or could be used to her advantage one day. She sighed then responded.

TessHealm: Its the same as always Krystal.

KK01: Oh...will you be at school tomorrow? Heard everyone needs a great picture taken.

This made Tesslynn smile. She loved her 'job' at her high school as the photographer and she also helped out with the school's morning paper that told upcomings and other things.

TessHealm: Yeah I'll be there.

Just when Tesslynn was going to put something else, a knock on her door came. She turned and looked then knocked twice on her computer desk. Her mother, Marilynn opened the door slowly. "Tesslynn you need to get some sleep." Tesslynn looked mostly like her mother. Except for the fact that her mother's eyes were a dark brown and her hair a sandy brown. Once he mother left, Tesslynn turned back to the laptop and sighed.

TessHealm: I'll see you at school Krystal, night.

KK01: Night Tess! Sign your prayers.

With that Tesslynn smiled, she signed off of the IM and closed her laptop. After changing into some pajama's and saying her prays inside her head she layed down in the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tesslynn woke up, she got her a quick shower then blow dryed her hair then got her bookbag and camera then headed down to her car. "Are you going to the library after school?" Her mother spoke the words outloud and used sign language also. Tesslynn shrugged slight and signed, not sure yet. She gave her mom a hug then left and got in her car which was a blue dodge spirit. She drove to school and parked in her usual spot. Something felt different about today. She couldn't place it but she decided the feeling would be the last thing on her mind at that point. "Hey Tessy." Krystal came up behind her and smiled. "You okay?" Krystal looked at Tessylnn and her eyebrows were together. Tesslynn smiled and gave a thumbs up then signed, yes I'm fine. Krystal was a tall, blue eyed, light red head but had her hair dyed blonde. Everyone thought that was her natural hair color now, but only Tesslynn was the one to know it, besides Krystal's parents of course. "Tessy...I only got yes out of that." "Yes she's fine...Krystal you need to learn more." Tesslynn smiled when her other close friend, Cody Van Damme walked up. He was 6'1, had dark brown hair and light gray/blue colored eyes. He looked at Tesslynn and smiled then signed, blondes. Tesslynn could have laughed but no sound came out and she frowned slightly. They went to class when the bell rang which was only a couple minutes later. Tesslynn sat in her usual seat next to Cody while Krystal sat in the next desk across from them. "Good morning class." Ioan Coreman, their history teacher stood behind his desk and looked at the everyone else. For a teacher he was too serious and to stirn. He thought that name calling such as sir and ma'am should be used in his class when speaking to a teacher or parent and if those terms weren't used his face would sometimes turn red. Ioan was 6'3, he had a light tan. He was a dark blonde and gray eyes. Ioan worked around the whole school for different classes. He never stuck to one teaching position. Tesslynn was sometimes happy that he didn't know sign language that well. She tapped Cody on the arm then signed, Mr. uptight has spoken. Cody laughed lowly and hid it under a cough, Krystal who had looked at what Tesslynn signed, laughed. She didn't know much sign language either but she could read and do some. "Miss Kladwell!!!" Krystal jumped some when Ioan yelled. "Yes sir?" She fiddled with her bracelet and looked at Ioan. "Would you mind sharing what was so funny?" Krystal glanced down. "No sir. Nothing was funny I thought I saw a bird doing something outside." Ioan crossed his arms and half glared at Krystal then returned to the blackboard. Tesslynn mouthed sorry and Krystal smiled and shrugged it off. After class, Tesslynn and Krystal went to gym while Cody went to another class. "Alright ladies, laps in the pool." Tesslynn glanced up then sat down on the bleachers. She couldn't swim that well so she sat it out, the gym teacher, Mrs. Blake never minded. While waiting for the others, Tesslynn took her camera out of her bag then looked through the pictures that she had already taken. She hadn't noticed before but the feeling she had earlier when she arrived at the school was coming back. It didn't feel right. She glanced around then stood up and went to her locker, with her bags. Once she opened her locker, she raised her eyebrows suprised. 


End file.
